guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Forgotten Recurve Bow
This bow would be ideal for Cripshot Rangers--Firion 09:51, 15 January 2007 (CST) Nope. 15^50 mods suck for cripshots. you want a +5 mod so Bolten's recurve bow is better Faulk 19:23, 16 April 2007 (CDT) you might aswell run an ele/ranger and not meet the req of the bow and put 16 points in eenrgy storage by that reckoning , cripshots must do dmg too, they are not 100% only for snaring , and an extra 5 energy for a ranger is really minimul due to expertise . Neogeo 17:08, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :If you've got 16 in ES, what points have you got left? You need energy management (Expertise), duration (Marksmanship+Wilderness Survival), and poison (Wilderness Survival). The R/x would be better in every single way, and cripshots aren't even designed for damage. The +5 energy helps more than you think. --Kale Ironfist 17:13, 26 June 2007 (CDT) u can get more energy from runes or insignias, u cant get more dmg from them , and i cant beleive u took me seriously when i said run e/r 0.0 Neogeo 17:24, 26 June 2007 (CDT) E/R is just silly and I am not sure how that could be taken seriously...But, here is a serious suggestion: A/R. Same base armor (except Elemental), can use the Nightstalker insignia for 85 base, Critical Strikes skills work nice on a bow as we already know from Crit Barrager...I am not an "expert on Expertise", haha, but I know that if you had Critical Eye up you could potentially gain back +4 energy per Cripshot, so it would cost only 6...And then, rather than Poison, you can use Sharpen Daggers to cause automatic, unblockable Bleeding with the Cripple. It is only one less degen pip than Poison, and costs only 5 energy compared to Apply Poison's 15 - X (expertise)...and then you can also use another Prep, namely, Read the Wind. Still have Antidote Signet for curing Blindness, could throw in Assassin's Remedy for other conditions...Critical Defenses...Dash... (T/ ) 17:34, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :I've seen people run E/R Beastmasters and W/Mo healers... I just chalked it up as another example of failing human intelligence and plainly explained why it's inherently bad. There are reasons why TTN exists. --Kale Ironfist 18:03, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::E/R Beastmaster has at least a shred of truth to it - technically a Beastmaster can stay way, way out of aggro range and still command their pet to kill stuff...and with Energy Storage, unless the battle is very long, you probably wouldn't run out of Energy, especially if you used Ferocious Strike as an elite. (Or Ether Prodigy heh) And a pure Beastmaster's preferred weapon is a Staff, after all...meh. (T/ ) 18:06, 26 June 2007 (CDT) this is getting way off topic imo ... but there is one simple thing here that means u can have your cake and eat it, weapon switching , why on earth would you spam around cripshots with a +5e bow, when you can do it with a 15^50/15-10 etc bow and then switch to +5e when/if you really need it ? Neogeo 18:12, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Because a Cripshot doesn't focus on raw damage? That isn't their role in the party. They cause unblockable Degen and Cripple and then retreat. If a Cripshot was meant to actually deal damage with their shots then they would take Bow Attacks too, like Marauder's Shot or Keen Arrow. But they don't. Also, switching weapons causes a slight delay in between shots and that is annoying. Moreover, the benefits of using both a 15^whatever and a +5e bow and switching, are just really minimal. Think about it: a bow's max damage is 28 to 60AL. You get maybe 32 on a critical hit. 15% more damage from customization is about +4-5 more damage, and using a 15^whatever bow increases that bonus to about +8-10. That might make a difference if the Cripshot was using an IAS and spamming attacks like Needling Shot. But, they don't do that...They use Apply Poison for -4 degen, Crippling Shot to slow and make it unblockable, and then switch targets or run out of harm's way. Degen does damage for a Cripshot, not the shots themselves. So a 15^whatever bow really has minimal benefits to a Cripshot. A +5e bow, with high Expertise, lets you get in at least one more if not two more shots or skills. It also means you are less susceptible to E-denial. (T/ ) 18:28, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :hmm old i know but i hope everyone knows that this is wrong, weapon swapping is not bad, and 15^50 is useful on a cripshot by now 20:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::I guess you all have forgotten this page is for the Forgotten Recurve Bow. --Mafaraxas 17:45, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Loool i started thinking this article revolved entirely around the mechanics of Crippling Shot...